coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9024 (31st October 2016)
Plot Gary offers to call the school and let Faye have the day off as Anna is having her skin graft operation but she refuses the offer. Tyrone tells Fiz about the abusive texts Caz claims she has received from Maria. Fiz is disbelieving and reckons Caz is exaggerating. Caz watches on from the flat. Anna is tearful before the operation as Kevin comforts her. Caz drops hints to Kirk and Beth that something has happened between her and Maria and tells them she will have the flat cleaned up before Maria returns from London. Sonia tells Sharif to stop Alya being rude to her. Sharif finds Dev reading the gym accounts. He quickly whisks them off him and assures him that he’ll look after the books. Liz, Steve and Michelle prepare the Rovers for a Halloween party. Andy has also been cleared in Spain of having MD. Wishing Leanne and Nick well with their twenty-week scan, a cold Michelle reveals that Steve is hoping she’ll have a boy. Caz calls in the factory and tells Kate that she’s finally leaving for good. Kate forgives her crazy behaviour and agrees to draw a line. Caz again drops hints that Maria is acting strangely, She suggests a farewell drink but an angry Kate refuses point blank. Nick and Leanne find out that the baby is a boy. Nick is perturbed by the news. Maria arrives home from London and is furious to find her flat smashed up. Anna is taken into her operation. Aidan offers to help Maria out. Nick and Leanne keep quiet about the results of the scan and the sex of the baby. Faye breaks down in front of Seb about her mum. Aidan and Eva suggest Maria should report Caz to the police. Maria admits she can’t take the risk as she’s guilty of an illegal marriage and needs to keep her head down. Aidan has difficulty with the revelation though he realises Caz knew the truth. Michelle, Liz and Eva get dressed up as the The Witches of Eastwick for the Rovers' party. Having printed off another set, Dev shows Zeedan the gym accounts which show a transfer of £14,000 to Sharif’s personal account. Zeedan’s shocked. Steve guesses that Leanne's baby is a boy and tells Nick and Leanne to trust him. They shake hands. Entering No.6, Zeedan confronts Sharif and demands to know what’s going on. Maria sets to cleaning up the mess in the flat. She’s horrified to discover blood splattered up the wall. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Sonographer - Alexandra Btesh *Consultant - Sandra Evans Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway, back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Anna's room and Sonographer's room *Playpark Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria comes home from London to find her flat in a mess and blood on her wall; and Zeedan confronts Sharif about the gym accounts and demands to know what is going on. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,020,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes